Early Sarmelonid Emperors
This is a list of known monarchs and rulers of the Vozonid civilisation, from the late Third Vozonid Empire to the early Fourth Vozonid Empire. Unless noted, all monarchs are listed as male. Late Third Vozonid Empire The Awarau Era, an era of artistic creativity, lasted from 8231 to 8863, for 632 years. The Third Vozonid Empire during that time was neither a spacefaring nation, nor it was as powerful as the Fainos Empire (located at the isles of Dwernos and Oguil, northwest of Ardesch). Airoghlondo Dynasty (79 years) The Airoghlondo Dynasty begun three years before the end of the Awarau Era. * Sollovoz Airoghlhondo (79 years, son) * Losson I (25 years, great-grandson, abdicated) * Taruodal (98 years, brother) * (many emperors later) Manditūr Dynasty (172 years) * Manditūr I (12 years) * Manditūr II (81 years, gc) * Manditūr III (79 years, gc) Early Fourth Vozonid Empire (2,570 years) Early Sarmelonid Dynasty (164 years) * Sarmelon I (63 years) ** Originally Aronzo Skarojon Sarmelonizo. He sought to make his Vozonid nation adopt the ways of the Gauvajuts, in honour of his pantheon for his victories. He established Khattusar (First Hattazon) as the imperial capital city. ** On 9th September, he was killed in battle while fighting the Pelarin-Aradasorin Alliance from the east. * Sarmelon II (78 years, gc) ** Originally Suntšo Rhyombiro. * Sarmelon III (23 years, abdicated) Īralto Dynasty (250 years) Sarmelon III's son, Īraltoz, decided to rename his dynasty. * Īralto I (34 years, son) * Īralto II (28 years, brother) * Īralto III (18 years, son, abdicated to become an artist) * Īralto IV (83 years, gc) **A golden age started during the tenth year of his reign. * Īralto V (87 years, killed in a train accident) Audari Dynasty (86 years) One of Īralto I's nephews, Audarjoz, was given the throne as Īralto V and his three sons died in a train accident. * Audar I (32 years, died of illness) * Audar II (14 years, son, abdicated) * Audar III (40 years, brother, abdicated) ** On June 23rd of the 2nd year of his reign, Audisar was set up as "Second Hattazon", his capital city. * The Audari Civil War broke out on August 5rd, during his 38th year. Thandzharo Dynasty (160 years) The Thandzharo Dynasty was of Šarazno origin, of a tan-skinned people with green eyes who lived northwest of Vozolaz in modern-day Bīvos. Their name means "golden dynasty". * Thandzhowoz the Architect (79 years, died of illness) ** Thandzhowoz was Audar III's most trusted servant, and was given the Gryphon Throne for being a supposedly-more trustworthy leader than his reckless sons. ** On April 1 of the 36th year of his reign, Khattusar was reestablished as the capital city instead of Audisar. * Thosondil VII the Wise (77 years, gc, assassinated) * Thadzhewoz the Foolish (3 years, assassinated) * Thagon the Scheming (1 year, 3-year civil war, killed in battle) Oznorin Dynasty (32 years) Hātson, one of Thagon's generals, seized the throne on May 15th and ended the three-year-long Thagonid Civil War. * Hātson the Cold (32 years) First Šarai Dynasty (325 years) The Šarainids were descendants of a rich family of Vilonian merchants with connections to many mercenary gangs who turned against their homeland. *Sērowjon Lhauwuri (52 years) **His golden-blond hair became the namesake of his dynasty. *Manditūr VIII the Builder (73 years, gc) * Manditūr IX the Happy (71 years, gc) ** A golden age begun in Vozolaz (or Karūlaz) during his reign. His serene, smiling image became a popular icon among superstitious people. * Manditūr X the Strong (17 years, gc) * Ruazan VII the Kind (52 years, son, killed in an accident) * Oiril XI the Wise (62 years, gc) Raukiroz Dynasty (123 years) Rūkiwon III decided to rename his dynasty as "Raukiroz"; his dynasty, the Raukirids, were a peaceful dynasty whose careful policies continued Manditūr IX's prosperity for around a century. The capital city during that era was the royal city of Third Hattazon. *Rūkiwon III (21 years) **When he begun his reign on 16th September, he shifted the capital to his newly-built summer villa to the north near the Redjetesh border, Third Hattazon. *Zāwijon II (22 years, son) *Rjūnō III (28 years, son) **Vozolaz's economy collapsed on January 10th in his 9th year. *Olhirjondo IV (28 years, son) *Zāro the Lonely (32 years, son, usurped) Lhuriron Dynasty (299 years) The Lhurirons were the family of a certain gatekeeper of Vozonid descent who decided to seize the Crystal Throne for himself. His takeover was known as the "Wenoruitaz Usurpation", after the new capital city of his dynasty. *Lhuri I (32 years) *Zoirondo (78 years, son) *Lhuri II (61 years, gc) *Lhurijaz I (female, 49 years, gc) **On 3rd November on the 3rd year of her reign, the Karvūnids (as the Vozonids were called during her time) built a space fleet to compete with the other powerful nations of Jerde. *Lhurijaz II the Warmonger (female, 38 years, daughter) *Lhurijaz III (female, 19 years, daughter) *Azeiloz (22 years, son) **On 14th of May on the 19th year of his reign, the burdened Karvūnid economy collapsed due to inflation. Vūrzabanzon Interregnum (14 years) Vūrzabanzon thought that Azeiloz was a weak and incompetent ruler, so he seized control of the government in a military coup. He also reset the imperial capital city to Khattusar, and renamed his nation back to "Vozolaz". *Vūrzabanzon (14 years) Second Šarai Dynasty (315 years + 8 years = 323 years) *Hātson II the Jester-Poet (28 years, died of illness) **On 17th April on the 3rd year of his reign, the Vozonid economy recovered. *Waurea Narwōri (female, 51 years, daughter) *Lōbakrenoz II (68 years, gc) *Lauzorin I (47 years, gc) *Tazuwon I (47 years, gc) **During his reign, the Westward Expansion occurred, as Vozonids began conquering Īrajon and nearby islands from the Resovianti and other empires on the seas of the further west, beyond Gamall Freyrgard ("Old Freyrgard", Daleskarnia in the present day). This policy made the empire more powerful, starting a golden age. **On 14th May, on the 8th year of his reign, Wonnothar in the east replaced Khattusar as the capital city. *Glysnaikoz V the Careless (3 years, son, abdicated) *Bawomandoz IX the Mighty (71 years, brother) First Konjor Invasion and after (114 years) *Wenoghlinoz XII (32 years, gc, killed in battle) **On September 4th on the 8th year of his reign, the Konjor Supercorporation invaded Jerde, forcing Wenoghlinoz to move his country westward to the jungles of Vilon. There, he gathered an army to fight the Konjors and drive them out of his land. *Losson IX Dūrotūr (29 years, son, killed in battle) **He led his forces in various offensives against the extra-terrestrial Konjor invaders. *Drōsuonoz the Valiant (61 years, son) **On January 13th on the 2nd year of his reign, the Konjors retreated to the nearby planet of Luril. The technology that they forgot to bring with them was used cautiously by some civilisations on Jerde, including Vozolaz, mostly as experiments to avoid causing great destruction. Early Šarāznorui Dynasty (61 years) The eldest of Drōsuonoz's two sons, Dasairathoz, decided to change the name of his dynasty to "Šarāznorui", in reference to the golden lily flower patterns of the left side of the national flag. *Dasairathoz I (53 years, gc) **The Konjor Civil War begun on May 7th on the 2nd year of his reign. Due to attacks on spacecraft that pass through Luril, many governments on Jerde heavily restrict space travel to avoid Konjor attacks. *Dasairathoz II (8 years, gc, died of asthma) **During his reign, he made the monarchy into a family of ill-behaved celebrities to imitate foreign celebrity cultures. He left one of his highest commanders in charge of the military. **After he died on 16th September, the country was split between ideological factions in a three-year civil war. Ozoi Republic (16 years) On the first year and third month of the Ranthuejorin Civil War, the Ozoi Republic reunited much of Vozolaz from its capital at Wonnothar. *President Khozrujo Gushoner (10 years) **Elected as President in the 9th month of the civil war. During his 2nd year, the civil war ended on 18th March. *President Waluas Wanuorishpo (6 years, overthrown) Restored Šarāznorui Dynasty (662 years) Ižowon, one of Dasairathoz II's nephews, seized control of the government. This dynasty was known as "the House of Queens" for the more-frequent monarchs of that era being female. *Ižowon (28 years, abdicated) *Āijandoz (32 years, son) *Lōbakrenoz II (22 years, son) *Jaupotūrō III (39 years, son) *Zāraijavoz (81 years, son) **As his mother was a Gauvajut, he was born with tan skin (instead of reddish) and green eyes. *Olhirjon (female, 71 years, gc) **From her reign onwards, the Vozonid imperial household experimented with matrilineal inheritance, with granddaughters inheriting the Vozonid Empire's throne instead of grandsons. *Vyrōlhqir I the Swift (female, 52 years, gc) **She was remembered for her love of dancing. *Thōwaijon (female, 28 years, daughter) *Ombariō (female, 9 months, daughter, died of a severe viral fever) **According to local folklore, Ombariō's disease was a punishment from the gods for her heavy arrogance and her heavy-handed policies that oppressed the people. *Gimærin (female, 52 years, daughter) **Her (or her officials') shrewd and steady policies helped Vozolaz avoid a worldwide economic crisis. *Ætšondoril (32 years, son) **Gimærin's only child, a son trained to become as intelligent as his mother. **The "matriarchal era" came to an end when he became Emperor, as his imperial court banned matrilineal inheritance in all government posts "for the sake of honouring the noble Gauvajut traditions". **Led his armies to defend the Vozonid Empire from a northern coalition and its dictator during his 24th-29th years. *Woikualoz Wandoriol (64 years, son) **Was notable for being a playful dancer. *Jangirwoz (71 years, gc) *Bāndotson I Aukolhoz (34 years, son) **During his reign, he promoted education (shown by the massive libraries built) and international trade. Vozolaz entered into a golden age at around the end of the 9th year of his reign. *Bāndotson II Wendorī̀noz (56 years, son, overthrown) **He was usurped by his nephew Narewau. In total, the early Fourth Vozonid Empire Era lasted for 2,570 years, beginning with its foundation by Sarmelon I and ending with Narewau's misrule. See also * Middle Sarmelonid Emperors Category:Lists Category:Sarmelonid Empire Category:Vozonid emperors